Just leave remade
by Envytheawesome
Summary: Winry yells at Ed to leave, so he decides to leave. Winry feels bad and wants to apologize. But something else happens. Read to find out what. summary sucks, better than it sounds. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I deleted my original of this to make it better! **R&R GIVE ME IDEAS!**

**DISCAIMER! I DON'T OWN fma.**

WINRY'S POV

'Ohhh I really did it this time. STUPID!' I scolded myself.

**-flashback-**

Edward Elric, my childhood friend and longtime crush, had just come back with my automail completly demolished.

"EDWARD YOU IDIOT! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO MY PRECIOUS CREATIONS! DO YOU ENJOY THIS! I AM SICK OF IT! THIS IS THE LAST TIME! THE LAST GOD DAMN TIME I FIX THIS FOR YOU! LEAVE! GO TO A DIFFERENT AUTOMAIL MECHANIC! I DONT CARE! I WILL HATE YOU UNTIL YOU LEAVE!" I screamed at Ed.

Ed looked stunned. You could see looks of hurt and betrayal in his usually happy, deturmined, beautiful golden eyes.

"Alright, Winry. We'll leave when your done." Ed said, sadly. He sulked upstairs to his room.

"Nice Winry. We were going to stay for a month, Mustang said we needed a vacation and gave us a month off. but I guess we're never coming here again." Al said, and followed his brother.

"You really did it this time." Granny Pinako said.

"Oops." I said. I've never yelled at him like that.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"I wish I could apoligize to Ed.." I said, sadly, to myself. "Oh, wait. Duh! I will apoligize to Ed!" I walked out of my room.

I saw Ed come out if his room looking very depressed.

"Ed!" I said.

He turned around and looked at me for a minute, then he walked back in his room and closed the door.

I groaned, and walked to the door. I stopped when I heard the click of the lock. He locked the door so I couldn't get in. He must be upset.

"Ed?" I said quietly and knocked on the door.

"Don't worry Winry, we'll leave as soon as your done." I heard Ed say.

"But I don't want you to leave!" I shouted at the door.

"Yes you do. That's what you said. Now go away, I'm tired." I heard Ed sit on the bed.

I sighed, this was going to be harder than I thought.

'It's getting dark, I should go to bed.' I thought, and went back in my room. 'I'll try again tomorrow.' I thought as I drifted to sleep.

**-DREAM!-**

_I was standing a few feet from Ed_. _I wanted to walk away, but I couldn't. I guess this is one of those dreams you can't control._

Ed was sitting under the tree next to the remains of his house. He picked up a small burnt metal horse. I remembered that horse, Ed gave that do me. Sadly, I was mad at Ed so I threw it at him. I was seven. I guess he never got rid of it.

Ed smiled. "Winry." He wispered.

Suddenly a man with a scar on his face jumped at Ed. Ed got out of the way. The man grabbed the tree and it exploded.

'That could've been Ed' I thought.

-**END OF DREAM-**

I bolted up. 'It was just a dream. Just a dream.' I said to myself.

I noticed it was still dark out, I looked at the clock. It was 3:57 am. Everyone was probably still sleeping. Except Granny, who was still working on Ed's automail.

I walked downstairs to get a glass of water, but instead I found Ed raiding the fridge. 'Probably because he never came down to eat supper.' I thought.

I watched Ed go through the fridge for a few minutes until he closed it and went outside, taking some apples with him. I followed.

Ed went to the graveyard, and sat in front of his mother's grave.

"If only you could see me now, mom. I'm not doing so good." He said while munching on an apple. "Winry's mad at me, and now I have to find a new automail mechanic. Got any ideas?" Nobody answered. "I didn't think so. Nobody is better than Winry."

I frowned. That just makes me feel worse about yelling at him.

Ed got up and started walking to the remains of his old house. He sat down at the base of the tree. I stood a few feet behind him.

'This is just like my dream, but then...that man.' I thought, looking around.

Ed picked up the burnt horse, and smiled. "Winry."

Suddenly Ed jumped to the left as the man tried to blow him up. The tree exploded.

"Scar!" Ed said, and started to run away.

"Fullmetal" Scar said as he chased after him. "You will pay for your crimes against God."

Ed clapped his hands and transmuted a wall, but Scar easily blew it up.

I ran after them. 'He's trying to kill Ed!' I thought.

Ed ran away while Scar chased him. Suddenly, Scar stopped.

"I've been watching you for a while, Fullmetal." He said.

Ed stopped. "What do you mean?"

"I mean if you keep running I will kill all those people in that house. I also know you have feelings for that Wendy girl." Scar said pointing to my house.

"Its Winry." Ed said.

"Whoever she is, I'll kill her, too." Scar started walking towards the house.

"Wait!" Ed said, and lowered his head. "I give up, don't hurt her."

"Good choice." Scar started walking towards Ed. "You love her very much don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Ed said, looking at Scar with a serious face.

Ed closed his eyes as Scar extended his arm.

I gasped, 'He said he loved me! There's no way he's going to die now!'

I throwing my wrench, that I pulled from nowhere, as hard as I could. It hit Scar in the head, knocking him uncontious.

Ed looked at me. "Winry!"

Ed ran back to the house.

I sighed. "Oh I just saved your life. No thanks required. I'm good." I said to myself and picked up my wrench and headed back to the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter. R&R :) GIVE ME IDEAS!

DISCLAIMER!

**WINRY'S POV**

I went into the house and got a glass of water. I saw the boot marks on the floor of when Ed ran in here. I got a sponge and cleaned up all the dirt and markings.

"Oh Winry, its you, your still awake?" Granny came in the room, when I was done.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep." I lied.

"Ok, well Ed's automail is almost finished, you better get ready to say goodbye. Forever." Granny walked back upsairs.

After I washed my glass and put it back, I walked upstairs and into my room.

'I can't believe he said he loved me' I thought. 'I remember excacly what happened...'

-**flashback-**

"I've been watching you for a while Fullmetal." Scar said.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"I mean if you keep running I will kill all those people in that house. I also know you have feelings for that Wendy girl." He answered.

"It's Winry." Ed said.

"Whoever she is, I'll kill her." Scar started walking towards my house.

"Wait!" Ed lowered his head. "I give up, don't hurt her."

"Good choice." Scar walked towards Ed. "You love her very much don't you?"

"Yes. I do." Ed said, looking at Scar with a serious face.

-**END OF FLASHBACK-**

It made me very happy, to know that Ed loves me back. I wish Ed could know that. Maybe he's still awake!

I got out of bed and walked to Ed and Al's room. They was sleeping peacefully. Ed looked so cute when he slept. So calm and peaceful.

Suddenly he gripped his covers and started hyperventilating. I knew he was having a nightmare, but I don't know what to do about it!

"Winry, no.." He whispered.

I gasped. He was having a nightmare about me!

"I love you.." He whispered, still gripping the covers.

I smiled, "I love you too, Ed."

"Winry," Al said, now awake. "did you just say what I think you said?"

"I, um...yes." I said.

"I'm gonna tell Ed!" Al said.

"YOU'D BETTER NOT!" I yelled, I looked at Ed. Still sleeping. Wow.

"Ok, ok! I guess you should tell him anyway." Al said.

"Yeah, ok." I said.

"Tell me what?" Ed asked, also awake.

"I'm going to get some water now." Al said, and left.

"Tell you that... the automail is almost finished." I said, hoping he would buy it.

"Oh, ok." He said, and also left.

'You can't avoid it forever' My contious told me.

I walked out and went back to my room. I thought about how I was going to tell him, then I fell asleep.

**-THE NEXT DAY!-**

"Winry! Wake up!"

I groaned and opened my eyes. Granny Pinako was standing next to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Ed's going to leave in a little while, I finished the automail." She said.

I bolted out of the room. 'I have to tell him how I feel before he leaves!'. While running I accidently ran into Ed. "Ow!"

I pushed him over, I landed on top of him. We both blushed. I stared into his golden eyes for a while.

"Winry, can you get off." He said after a few seconds.

"Umm... Oh...Yeah" I said, blushing so much it would make a tomatoe jeleous. I got off him and got up. "Sorry."

"Its ok, where were you going anyway?" He asked.

"No, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry about yelling at you, I don't want you to leave!" I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"Oh, ok." He said, unsure.

"Please don't go.." I pleaded.

"It's too late. I already told Mustang we were coming, and we bought tickets for the train." Ed answered.

"Oh." I said sadly.

"I'll come back. I promise!" He reasured me.

"That's not it.. I want to tell you something." I said, my face turning pink for what I was about to say.

"Well. What?" He asked.

"I lo...wish you safe travels!" I panicked.

"O...K" Ed turned around to leave.

"Wait. That's not it." I said, regaining my confidence.

"Just spit it out already!" He shouted.

"IT'S NOT THAT EASY!" I yelled back.

"WHAT IS SO HARD TO SAY THAT..." He started.

I cut him off. "I LOVE YOU!"

Ed fell silent, staring at me with disbelief, confution, and... happiness? "Really?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered.

His face lit up with joy. He hugged me. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words."

"You love me too?" I asked, suprised.

"Of course." He pulled away and smiled. I smiled back.

I leaned forward to capture his lips in a gentle kiss. He kissed back.

"I have to go now." He said when he pulled away. ""I will come back, I promise."

I nodded, and watched him leave.

"Bye granny!" I heard Al say.

I could imagine them waving as they left once again. I smiled, knowing, this time they would return.

o.O.o

Did you like? I'm pretty sure I made it better than before... REVIEW! AND GIVE ME IDEAS!


End file.
